Determine if the chronic lymphocytic leukemia cells of patients given etodolac for one day demonstrate increased sensitivity in vitro to fludarabine, chlorodeoxyadenosine, dexamethasone, and chlorambucil, determine which enantiomer of etodolac confers such chemotherapeutic sensitivity, and determine the mechanism of action of etodolac toward the malignant lymphocytes.